Like father like son
by stevjej
Summary: Link and his sister Aryll are orphans in Ordorn city who are adopted by a kind man called Mr Deku. when they are alowed to go to school they start to make friend rings and all is well. but will the thing that killed their parents also end up killing them too. AU. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the possession of a rather strange man was a rather strange mask, this particular mask had caused a lot of trouble in the past but was stopped by a green clad hero with a funny hat. And while it had been beaten the mask was far from dead, it angrily replayed its thoughts of killing the hero and ending his troublesome bloodline.

So the when the mask man let his guard down, the mask took its opportunity using its gathered strength it transformed into a humanoid form. Then it approached the portal stealthily that the mask man had been approaching.

It thought of the mask man and quickly set on attacking him but the mask man was not stupid and recognised the mask and had been keeping an eye on it, at the first sign of danger the mask man whipped out the stone mask.

Quickly offering thanks to the three goddesses for The hero of time before he slipped on the mask and disappeared completely. This completely through off the mask's guard and it stopped and started randomly swiping, it was not sure whether the mask man was armed or not.

Suddenly it was knocked over by what felt like an army of Miniblins, then it looked closer and realised to its astonishment that it had just been ran over by a Goron going at what definitely felt like full speed. Then the Goron morphed back into the mask man.

But then two whips appeared at the creatures sides and it started to laugh, promptly the mask man started swearing and saying very odd things that sounded pretty painful with a spatula, but the mask man still had one more trick up his sleeve.

He put on another mask and then started running exceedingly fast around the creature in circles whilst still keeping his distance from those whips. At this the creature just laughed more and started trying to whip around in circles trying to predict where that damn lunatic with an addiction with collectible masks would go next.

Then one of the whips connected with the mask man's face, he fell over with a large scar across his face, the creature walked forward calmly towards the now unconscious mask man and delivered a swift finishing blow.

zzz

In the mighty kingdom of Hyrule a shadow moved through the sleeping castle town, it easily avoided detection by the guards. And was soon far into Hyrule castle, the shadow finally got to the room it was looking, its inhabitants (also its targets) were fast asleep so it crept silently into the room.

It plunged its blade between the shoulders of its first victim and just like that the hero of time was dead. Suddenly one of the two babies started crying and Queen Zelda instantly awoke and saw the creature, swore and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her children and teleported out of the castle, unfortunately for her, the creature easily tracked them down and she kept teleporting away never feeling at ease for around a month.

Until in the dead of night the creature sneaked past or killed the guards on duty, managing not to raise the alarm. It sneaked into the hut were the queen waited staring at the entrance waiting for the creature.

When the creature entered, "this stops now." Zelda said calmly then feeling her triforce burn she sent her two infants somewhere safe or so she hoped.

Then the creature shouted in annoyance and killed the queen, its plans had been stopped for now for eventually it would find when or where they were and it vowed to kill both the boy and the girl where as originally it only wanted the males now it wanted to kill both and it would make it slow and painful.

Zzz

Deep, deep in the void of the world between worlds where creatures of the night and shadows slept waiting for an opportunity to escape and run rampant in the real world. Shortly after the attack on Queen Zelda's camp, a gateway opened and a humanoid figure clad in ancient golden armour that was broken and rusted in parts, he only had his left eye in view. The shadow nearest to him turned and stared at him "umm… you don't look like you're from around here."

"That is because I'm not, my name is…" the figure said

"Blah blah blah, who gives one what are you doing here." The shadow interrupted

"As I was saying, my name is Hero's Shade and I am here with a task for whichever one of your race will accept."

"Oh I see, are you that Ganondorf fella who keeps taking my people to try and kill a hero. Well not me I am not a killer I quite like the sound of the heroes, I think they would be quite nice in person. And may I remind you that most of us who go to the light world don't return."

"I think I have found my shadow." He said to himself then said "I am an enemy of Ganondorf and I was once a hero I'll have you know."

"Wow!"

"Yes well if you accept you will need you to protect my son and daughter, a creature came and murdered me and my wife but before my wife died, she sent our children to the future, they are just babies. My son, Link is 1 year old and his sister, Aryll is not yet 1. Please help them and protect them the creature that killed me and my wife is looking for them. I can make a portal to take you to them so will you accept my offer… Helping me, a hero will help the reputation of your kind."

"Of course I would be honoured!" and with that the shadow being and Hero's Shade walked through the new portal that Hero's Shade had created.

Zzz

Link was now 10 years old and him and Aryll had been moved to yet another foster home but they lived with a nice man called Mr Deku who had loads of kids in his house.

Mr Deku insisted that everyone had a hobby or two, Link chose fencing. Aryll would not leave her brothers side and Link was very protective of her so Aryll just watched Link do fencing.

When Link went to fencing for the first time he realised it only had five members including Link, three of which lived with Mr Deku the others were a boy and a girl, Sheik and Saria.

Sheik was a blonde Sheikah boy slightly smaller than Link who was the best in the class, and Saria was a bright green haired girl slightly smaller than Link, both of them were the same age as Link.

When Link first entered the room where it was held both Sheik and Saria stared at him open mouthed, Saria was the first to snap out of the trance and she glanced over at Sheik and he had the same look on his face as she had had. She then promptly stomped on Sheik's foot to get his attention and had a whispered conversation which Link couldn't hear.

When Aryll first saw Saria she grabbed Link's hand and hid half behind him, Saria and Sheik just laughed at this, whereas Aryll had the complete opposite reaction to Sheik, she spent most of the sessions tailing sheik.

Once Link, Saria and Sheik had been formerly introduced, they were best friends almost immediately and became inseperable.

Link found the fencing sessions a brilliant chance to get away from Mr Deku and the other orphans and as it turned out Link was a natural, matching Sheik's ability but was less elegant by far he would do all the moves right but Sheik did them with style and there fights lasted for at least half an hour normally before one got too tired to fight any more. Meanwhile Saria and Aryll watched with interest but for different reasons.

Zzz

Link had been home schooled up to the age of Twelve when Mr Deku sent the children to Ordon middle school and then onto high school. But he would not go without Aryll and since she was smart they let her join as well.

On the their first day of school Aryll wanted to sit with a Link at Lunch and Link went to go sit at one of the only two tables not full, one had a group of girls sitting at it talking and occasionally a girl with sun blonde hair would look up at Link and smile, but Link dragged his eyes away from the girls and was about to head towards a table with a group of two boys and a girl. But his sister grabbed his hand and asked if she could go sit next to the girls.

"Fine, but get one of them to take you to your lessons and remember to meet at the front of school when school ends so I can walk you home."

"Ok thank you Link." Said Aryll leaning up and kissing Link on the cheak then she walked up to the girls table and sat down next to the girl with blonde hair who had been smiling at him earlier. Then he went and sat at the other table

"Is anyone sitting here?" Link asked the students.

"Na go ahead." Said a boy with blue hair

"Umm… thanks I'm Link." Link said nervously.

"I'm Kafei, that's Ralph and-" said Kafei just before the girl randomly interrupted him

"Link?" said a familiar voice

"Saria?" said Link turning to face the girl

"What in Nayru's name are you doing here!" said Saria getting up and hugging Link

"Going to school." Responded Link a look of surprise on his face

"Duh, but I thought you were home schooled."

"I was but Mr deku decided that I should probably go to normal school to make friends and be well normal."

"Great well now me Kafei and Ralph can be your school friends!" said Saria ignoring the last bit.

"Great, I guess."

"Ralph say hi."

"Hi." Said Ralph

"Hi," Link said

"umm… I don't suppose you would know but

"What how do you not know who that is!" said Ralph

"That is the princess, her name is Zelda. Why?" said Kafei

"Just wondering." said Link quietly

"Sure whatever you say pal!" said Ralph sarcastically

"Screw you!" said Link

"Link likes Zelda, Link and Zelda sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g." singed Ralph

"Hah hah you're blushing you are actually blushing!" Laughed Saria.

Link's teasing was interrupted by the harsh ringing of the bell for next lesson so the group went to their next lesson which they had together along with most of the girls including Aryll and Zelda.

Aryll sat next to Zelda and Link sat behind her with Ralph and Kafei on one side of him and Saria sat on the other side of him, Link mainly sat were he did so he could look at Zelda without anyone noticing unfortunately Kafei caught on almost immediately and to Link's ridicule started laughing at him after class, Ralph didn't even wait he just burst out laughing while the teacher was talking about the old heroes.

Zzz

When Link next went to fencing he, Saria and Sheik started talking about their lives other than fencing. Saria and Link were sitting beside each other listening to Sheik talking about his parents and school, when Saria asked "Where do you go to school?"

Sheik who was focusing Link since Saria had heard most of this before turned his head to Saria then just kept looking at Link and then

"Umm… I'm home schooled." Said Sheik who then steered the conversation back to their Life stories. It turn out that Sheik lived in the restricted area were the rich people including Zelda lived. After Sheik had finished he wanted to know about Link.

"Well I have been home schooled up to a week ago with my sister by Mr Deku, ooh that reminds me when I'm sixteen Mr Deku said me and Aryll can live in a small house nearer to school which is pretty cool, anyway where was I… oh yes now I can hang around with you guys and I have made some friends in school, but my sister didn't want to sit with us so she went off to a table with some girls at it, I asked who one of them was because she kept glancing up at me and…" Link looked up at sheik and he was shifting uncomfortably, Link decided to ignore this and continued "well the girl who kept looking up at me was called Zelda and apparently she's a princess or something, and now because I kept looking over at the girls table they think I like Zelda!"

Saria just nodded and agreed "Yeah we torment him pretty good."

"Anyway why do you call your dad 'Mr Deku? I've always wondered" asked Sheik

"Yeah I meant to ask at school but I didn't want to in front of Kafei and Ralph." Said Saria in agreement

"Umm… he's not our dad he just looks after us." Link said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh… Ok, do you want to talk about it? Remember we're here for you if you ever need to talk." Sheik moved over to sit beside Link and put his arm around him. Link was close to tears now but he wouldn't let it get the better of him.

"I'll tell you one day when I have come to terms with it myself." Link said then he just bowed his head and stared at the ground.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realise."

"It's ok, you didn't know."

"Is that why you're so protective of Aryll?" asked Saria

"she is the only part of my family left and I don't have many friends because I don't want people getting too close to me… I just don't want to lose anyone else." And with that Link broke down as he had once or twice before, tears started rolling down his face and landing silently on the floor and then Aryll came over and Saria moved over so Link could be with his sister. As soon as Link saw Aryll he put on a mask of calmness which he explained later he did so she wouldn't be sad.

Once Aryll had gone and Sheik had calmed Link down he said "So do you like Zelda?"

"Yeah she's ok." Said Link trying to act (but failing) like he didn't care about the matter.

"That's not what I meant and you know it mister." Sheik was starting to see where this was going while Saria just sat beside Link grinning.

"Well maybe a little." Link said quietly.

"Hah your blushing, you do like the princess." Saria teased.

"Do not!" said link defensively.

"Sure thing, I guess I will just have to get twinkle toes here to tell her!" Saria pointed to Sheik with her thumb.

"You know Zelda?" Link said in awe.

Sheik was quiet for a while then finally said "This aint going to be easy, yes. Yes I do know her. By the way have you had break downs like that before?"

"Yeah but they are much worse normally and besides it just happens when I'm scared, stressed or really sad." said Link.

A/N

Sorry this shorter than I anticipated and it's full of grammar and spelling mistakes but I tried to go through the whole thing and change it.

but this thing was a bitch to write as soon as I finished it I thought of a good change. And to prove it Zant was going to be in this originally.

Yay go Sheik!

If you haven't guessed yet the shadow is going to be dark link

Yay go Dark Link!

If you don't know what fencing it's like sword fighting by the way

Crap that took so long to write

Oh yeah almost forgot you would have liked that wouldn't you but I will always win!

mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahah

Please post reviews whether they be good or bad I simply don't care!

Please only post constructive criticism

i dunno when the next chapter will be published I have to finish it off, it will be set when they are 18 and 17.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr Deku did do as he promised and once Link was 16 he gave Link and Aryll the keys to a house 10 minutes walk away from Ordorn high which a much shorter distance than where they were before. When Link was 15 he lost contact with Sheik. Link still liked Zelda but now it was an adorable crush that his friends never stopped teasing him about. Link was eighteen when he next encountered Sheik.

"Link, Link. LINK GET UP! It's Friday!" Aryll shouted from the door.

"Wah, what you sayin'!" Link got out of bed looking confused.

"It's time to go"

"I'm not ready yet."

"I can see that, get dressed and come on!"

Link got dressed as quick as he could and ran down the stairs grabbed his sister, who was reading a magazine, by the arm and dragged her out of the house locking the door behind him.

"You really need to stop sleeping till 8:30, you know I need to pick you up." Said Aryll

"I need sleep!" Link replied.

"come on, I need to check my homework with Malon." Said Aryll

"Okey dokey!" said Link over taking his sister

"You are so immature." Aryll muttered as she ran after him

once they arrived at school Aryll kissed her brother on the cheek and they parted their separate ways.

Once Link was in the school he was met by Kafei

"Hey ya Link!" said Kafei grinning

"Oh what is it this time." Said Link clearly exasperated

Kafei just smiled distantly

"Ok so I take it has something to do with Anju then."

"Yeah she is awesome isn't she."

"Yeah yeah anyway enough with your love life where is Saria and Ralph?"

"Ralph went to the toilet and Saria is standing behind you."

"Right" said Link then while turning around said "Hey Saria."

"Hi." Said Saria

"We should probably go to lessons." said Kafei "oh Saria me and Link will catch you up."

"We will?"

"alright see ya in history." Said Saria then she turned around and trotted down the hall and as she did Link saw Ralph walk down the other way towards them and as Saria passed Ralph turned around and watched her go

"Wow she is hot!" exclaimed Ralph

"Hey I thought you didn't want to get tied down with a girl."

"I don't I was just thinking you could aim for a more achievable goal than a princess."

Link punched Ralph in the face

"owww."

"Shut up and if you ever say anything that would offend me or Saria for that matter ever again I will not leave you walking."Link said with no sign of a smile to say this was a joke.

"Okay lets go to class before Link kills one of us." Said Kafei smiling as he started to walk down the corridor and the other to followed

zzz

When it got to lunch time link went to his normal spot next to Saria.

"Ralph. Who's the weird girl in blue who keeps following me, I have been meaning to ask for weeks!" asked Link

"oh her, that's Ruto, think of it like you and Zelda. Anyway let's do something fun tonight!" Ralph said once Link sat down

"wait are we just dropping the subject of Ruto who stalks me!"

"I'll talk to her." Said Saria

"Oh well in that case. Like what?" asked Link suspiciously

"well how about a club." Suggested Ralph

"A night club!" said Link in exasperateration

"Yeah that would be epic!" said Saria loudly

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Kafei looking around nervously then said "I can drive."

"fine then we'll do that, we shall go to a night club!" said Ralph triumphantly

"Are you mad" said Link starting to raise his voice

"I think you know the answer to that." Saria said not looking up from her food

"are you going to go even if I don't?" asked Link

"Yup." Said Ralph and Kafei

"Saria?" asked Link looking over at his friend

"yeah it actually sounds like fun and what are you worried about your eighteen." Said Saria

"I am worried about you." He said looking at Saria "you are seventeen"

"Whilst the sentiment is nice I can look after myself better than you three put together." Said Saria

"Well then it's settled." Said Ralph "We are going to a night club!"

"Fine now shut up and eat." Said Link

Zzz

"Hey Aryll." Said Zelda as Aryll approached their table

"Hey Zel." Replied Aryll glumly

"What's wrong?" asked Malon

"Well it's just that Link's friends keep teasing Link for him liking you Zel and I think Ruto is stalking Link I mean shes always following him around." Aryll said

"I knew he liked Zelda but I didn't realize he was bullied for it." Said Anju

"Well could you talk to Kafei, Anju" Said Aryll

"sure no probs."

"Thanks, I just can't stand to see him upset and I don't want that affecting his courage."

"Hey Aryll." Said Malon

"Yeah." said looking up to look at the red head

"Well I have been wondering, why are you so bothered about Link, I mean its not like he is your boyfriend?"

"I can't believe I haven't told you yet, Dinn I'm dumb!" everyone looked at her expectantly except Zelda who was still eating "Link is my brother."

"I can see the resemblance." said Anju

Just then the bell rang and the group dispersed. Malon went off after Zelda and when she caught up she asked, "So how about it do you like Link?"

"What?" said Zelda pretending not to hear the question

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well he's cute, smart, funny and polite and he even holds doors open for girls."

"Ha ha, you like Link!" Malon crowed in triumph then she stopped and a look of horror came across her face.

"Wait. You like Link too!" said Zelda laughing

"quiet you you're giving me away!" said Malon "besides he likes you anyway."

"Yeah but there will be someone who is as good looking and who suites you better somewhere." Said Zelda "And besides I thought Link wasn't 'your type'."

"Yeah yeah." Said Malon "we need to get to class." And with that they walked off down the hallway but Zelda looked behind twice and smiled at Link who to her amusement turned bright red and looked at his feet.

Zzz

After school Link and Aryll walked home and at 10 In the evening Ralph, Saria and Kafei came in Kafei's van and picked Link up.

Kafei kept driving till he found a colourful looking night club that was far enough away so that no one would recognise them and give them away and then just followed a big group of people and they were waved in without any trouble. When they got in they were bombarded with coloured lights.

"Right what's the plan then?" asked Ralph

"I'll get a table." Said Kafei

"I'll get drinks. Ralph keep out of trouble and go with Kafei, You too Saria." Said Link

"Fine." Saria said

"Why are all the girls here in pairs?"asked Ralph. The group ignored Ralph as they usually did, then they spit up. Link walked to the bar and waited for a group of girls to catch the bar tender's eye.

"Link?" said a voice from behind Link. Link turned around to see a familiar sheikah boy still slightly smaller than him with the same familiar face and hair.

"Shiek, it's great to see you." Link embraced his old friend "What are you doing here."

"Well this is a gay club and I am gay. More importantly what are you doing here?"

"Well Ralph wanted to go somewhere fu- Wait did you say you're gay and that this is a gay club?"

"Oh please don't have a breakdown, just stay here, how many drinks are you getting?"

"uh…four beers including you and a coke for Kafei who is driving."

"why did he have to drive?"

"Coz paper covers rock!" said Link grinning

Okay I will just be a minute

"wait. Once you've done that do you want to come over sit with us I will introduce you to my friends." Link said as he watched Sheik go up to the bar tender lean up to the bar and whispered something to the bar tender then he appeared beside Link with all the drinks.

"Wow that was quick."

"Practice, my friend."

Link and Sheik walked in the general direction of where Kafei and the others went and sure enough they found them in a at a table in the corner.

"Hey what took you so long and who's that?" asked Ralph

"This is Sheik he was my best friend from when I was younger, oh yeah and this is a gay club!" Link shouted the last bit at Kafei

"Ah, well lets drink up and leave!" said Kafei

Link sat down beside Ralph and Sheik went beside Link.

"So Sheik, how did you and Link meet?" Asked Kafei

"Well we met at fencing class and I was top of the class and Link was the only the only person able to put up a decent fight, aint that right Saria!" Answered Sheik

"Nice, I didn't know you could sword fight Link that's epic!" said Ralph

"Really you didn't tell them?" asked Sheik

"All we know about Link is he doesn't live with his parents, he has a massive crush on princess Zelda and now he did fencing and was by the sound of it pretty good." Said Kafei

"Really you didn't tell me about your parents or even about Aryll but you haven't even told your friends at school? Tell them now." Ordered Sheik

"Who's Aryll?" Asked Kafei

"She's in our history class, she sits next to Zelda." Said Ralph

"She is his sister. I can't believe you guys didn't know that!" said Saria

"fine it's about time I told people anyway. I don't have any parents all I Know about them, is they're dead and that's why I am so protective of Aryll, shes the only family I've got, you know. I don't even know where they were from and what their names were.

"That's so sad, I am going to hug you now…" Sheik put his arms around Link and Link sat bolt upright but then melted into it after all he couldn't hurt Sheik.

"Please get off me!" Link said to Sheik

"Make me!"

"Crap you know I wouldn't hurt you" Link said

"I'm relying on it!" said a smug Sheik

"Are you ok last time you didn't tell us very much and you had a mental brakedown and there were lots of tears." Said Saria watching with an open mouth.

"I'm fine!" said Link lying

"You are a terrible lier but I am going to pretend you are not." Said Sherik

"umm… was that a true story?" asked Kafei

"Yeah, do you think I would lie about that. Now do you see why I don't like you hitting on Aryll" Replied Link

"I'm hands off!" said Ralph

After that they started talking about school and life in general then the subject changed to relationships

"So Link do you still have an adorable crush on Zelda!" asked Sheik who was still hugging Link and refusing to let go even though Link had tried to both bribe and threaten except Sheik knew that Link wouldn't touch him.

"Dude he wants to fuck her!"

"So a bit more intense than before when you were twelve!"

"Ignore Ralph he's just drunk." Said Link to Sheik

"Still true!" added Kafei "And I am not drunk because you wouldn't let me have any beer!"

Link tried to look at his shoes to try and hide the fact he was blushing but he forgot that Sheik was leaning against him and so he just closed his eyes while Sheik thought about what he had heard.

Then Ralph started singing

"I woke up this morning,

The sea was still there,

So was the sky.

The sea, the sky,

The sea, the sky,

The sea, the sky.

"Shut up Ralph before you get us thrown out." Said Kafei

"We should go." Said Saria

"Sheik and I will get Ralph if you to make sure that nobody troubles us on the way out."

Only then did Sheik finally let go of Link

Then the three of them dragged their drunken friends out of the club and got them into Kafei's van

"next time you're driving!" said Kafei

"fine fine, just go!" said Link just focusing on getting Ralph upright

After Ralph had been put in the very back of the van, Saria got in beside Ralph. Link got into the row in front of the drunken man and Sheik got in beside him once they got going Sheik took out a pink phone and started to text someone when he noticed Link staring at his phone and Sheik simply said "I'm gay I'm allowed to challenge gender roles.

"Have you finished that text yet?" asked Link

"Yeah why…" But before Sheik could finish Link had stolen Sheik's phone and was pushing the buttons "hey what are you doing?"

"Putting in my number, here you go." replied Link handing the phone back

"Ok thanks." Sheik said

It was 2 in the morning when they got to Link's house Link opened the door and stumbled onto the sofa and fell asleep on the sofa. After Link had gone to sleep, Aryll came down the stairs "Typical!" was all she said but she went and got a blanket and put it over Link. Then she saw that the voicemail on his cell was flashing but ignored it and went up stairs to bed.

A/N

Sorry I just can't seem to write a chapter that I think is long enough

Yes Sheik is gay but since he is actually Zelda that makes him/her straight I think.

crap I hate my mind.

Now what to write next hmmm…

Oh yeah almost forgot post reviews or I will set Clyde on you (He is gonna first be introduced in chapter 4 I think)

Oh yeah one more thing you should know before Clyde devourers your souls

HE IS AN OCTOROCK!

OMG SO EPIC

That's all for now folks

But please leave reviews saying if you like it or hate it but if you do hate it put up some advice or a way you think I could improve this

That's all for now folks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Link woke up the next day it was eleven in the morning and his first thought was 'where the hell am I!' But then the memories came flooding back to him soon enough, he got up then went over to his phone and checked the voicemail as he suspected it was Sheik

_Hi its sheik, Just calling to give you my number I will ring you when I can. See ya later._

Link found himself unusually pleased to hear Sheik's voice but he ignored on the basis that he was an old friend. Link went into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal (Aryll had banned him from cooking because of that one time when Link tried to cook chocolate in the oven). When he saw a note, it read

I have gone shopping with Malon and Anju.

Should be back two-ish.

Aryll

P.s. try not to burn anything this time!

Link could't help but feel sorry for himself because he was used to a cooked breakfast on Saturdays but he ate his cereal none the less.

After he was done he put his bowl and spoon in the sink then went up stairs to get showered and dressed. On the way up the stairs his mobile started to ring, since he looked down and saw that it was Aryll.

So he answered "What up sis!"

"Hey Link, listen you know the way you found Sheik last night in that club." Answered Aryll

"Uh-huh" said Link grinning

"Well guess who we found in town!"

"Wha you found my Sheik is he ok let me speak to him If he's hurt I will track down who ever hurt him and beat them with my bat!"

"Did you just say 'my Sheik'?"

"Um… no." said Link trying but failing to lie, he had never been any good at it. "Anyway is he ok?"

"Yeah don't worry he's fine, anyway why are you so protective of him now?"

"What!?" Link had not expected this line of attack

"Hi Link!" shouted Malon from in the background

"Hey Malon."

"Ok passing the phone to Sheik now, see you soon!" after Aryll finished there was a pause then a different voice came on but Link recognised it has old friend.

"Hi Sheik!" Said Sheik

"Hey, what were you doing?"asked Link

"Oh I was uh… well to be honest I was a little bit drunk from last night and I couldn't manage to get over the wall I had gone over!"

"right well are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I uh just need to change my clothes any way I was going to go out get a drink."

"Where I didn't realise that there was one in town.

"The new coffee place, umm… what's the name… oh yeah Navi's coffee hut!"

"oh yeah actually I heard someone talking about it apparently its really nice."

"Yup!"

"why are you going there why not just go home?"

"Because I like it there and if you tip them over a rupee they have to dance!"

"oh that's cool."

"Oh yeah now that I think about there is this guy who works there who looks a lot like you."

"oh well anyway well you should come round some time, ask Aryll the address."

"Will do."

"Anyway I have to go take a shower, see ya later!"

"uhhh…"

"Hello you ok?"

Ummm… yeah I'm uh… ok well see ya later." After Sheik hung up Link stared at the phone for a long time before deciding that it was probably nothing then he headed up stairs towards the shower."

Zzz

Once Link had hung up Sheik gave Aryll her phone back and stared into space drooling slightly.

"You ok?" Malon asked

"Uh yeah sure." Sheik said deciding against telling Link's sister about the images in her head deciding that no one should know.

"So what did you and Link chat about?" Aryll asked because they had been deep in discussion about the upcoming Prom even though it was a good six months away.

"nothing mush just what we were doing and how we had been generally catching up!" replied Sheik

"When did you and Link meet?" asked Anju

"I can answer that one." Said Aryll smugly "they met at fencing, Sheik here was second best in the class and then came my brother who seemed to have a natural talent for it and him and Sheik could never finish a match because they always lasted over half an hour so one of them would get tired and quit!"

"yeah, good old days before I knew Link liked Zel…" said Sheik then added quickly after "Aw crap!"

"What?" said Anju who had been talking with Malon and Aryll about Link when he was younger.

"Nothing." Said Sheik

"Well I think Link sounds really cute when he was younger." Said Anju

"He still is!" Malon interjected

"agreed!" sheik said quietly

"Zelda." Aryll interrupted

"Isn't that the person Link likes?" Asked Sheik pretending to be oblivious

"yeah but she has been ditching us recently…"

"Well I'm sure she had a good reason for it." Said Anju "Anyway it's only been today and yesterday."

"All the same." Said Malon

"Yeah well when Link and Aryll here came to fencing from them the orphanage-" said Sheik trying to change the subject

"Wait did you just say orphanage?" said Anju

"Aww crap!" said Sheik

"Well it's about time I told you guys anyway." Said Aryll

"Told us what?" asked Malon suspiciously

"The reason me and Link don't live with our parents." Said Aryll

"Ohhh, I've always wondered about that." Said Anju

"Didn't you get suspicious when you found out that they don't have last names!" said Sheik but everyone ignored him

"Well, me and Link are orphans." Said Aryll

"Oh my gods that is so sad, what happened?" asked Malon

"Well that's just it, we don't know. But Link keeps having the same nightmare about a figure walking into a room and killing the people inside apart from this woman who grabs her infant kids and runs out." Said Aryll painfully

"Wow." Said Anju

"But don't tell anyone if Link finds out that anyone knows he will probably kill me and you!" Aryll said pointing at Sheik

"Link wouldn't hurt you, you know he can't!" said Sheik "Or me for that matter."

"Why doesn't Link want anyone to know?" asked Anju

"He wants people to like and dislike us for who we are, he thinks that everyone will hate him cause he is different." Said Aryll

"Can we change the subject this ones too emotional?" asked Sheik

"Of course, probably best." Said Aryll a bit relieved to change the subject

"What do you want to talk about, then Sheik?" asked Anju

"Well, what's the latest gossip!"

The group talked went to a café and chatted about school and relationships but then split off each going in different directions but with Aryll and Sheik walking side by side still chatting.

Zzz

Link had just finished his shower and had got dressed and now was now lying on the sofa waiting for Sheik to call.

When his phone finally rang at 1:30 and he picked it up before the second ring

"Hey it's Sheik!" said Sheiks voice

"Hiya!" replied Link, he was supprised at how happy he was to hear Sheiks voice again

"Yeah anyway I'm calling to see what you're doing today!"

"yeah about that I have no idea."

"ah…"

"oh yeah my sister, Malon and Anju were in town and guess and they have been a while."

"Yeah well that may be partly my fault."

"how long were you with them for?"

"Well I am still with your sister and friends."

"Well I will call you back when I find out what I am doing, actually why don't you come over at say… uhh… 2:30 and I'll tell you what's happening!"

"umm… sure! Bye!" and with that Sheik put down the phone

zzz

at 2 o'clock Link rang Kafei and as usual Kafei who was always by his phone answered almost immediately

"Oh hi Link!" Said Kafei

"Hey anyway are you doing anything to day?"

"Yeah Ralph loves lord of the rings so we are going to have a lord of the rings marathon, you're welcome to come and so can Sheik he seemed cool but it's in costume. Oh yeah and heads up Ralph is still a bit drunk from last night.

"Okay I'll come along and I'll check with Sheik if he can too but he might not have a costume, actually I should have a spare. Oh yeah what time should I be there for?"

"I can drop round your house at 3-ish."

"Great! Bye!"

Link immediately ran upstairs and got out his Legolass costume. "I would have made a brilliant elf." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his phone and typed in Sheik's number.

"Hello." said Sheik

"hi Sheik how far away from my house are you?"

"I am practically at the door, and I'm with Aryll."

"Great." And with that he hung up, after that he raced to the door and opened it and he could see Aryll and Sheik turning onto the street.

"Sheik hurry up!" Link shouted from the door

After that Sheik came jogging up to the front door and Link dragged him in.

"Come on!" said Link running up the stairs.

"Wow nice house!" was Sheik's reply

Link went into his room and Sheik followed

"Is this your bedroom?" asked Sheik

"Yup and this is your costume." Link pointed to another Legolass costume he had from when he was a bit younger.

"Say wha?"

"we are going to be picked up by Kafei who is going to drive us to Ralph's and then we are going to watch all three lord of the rings films, in costume."

"Epic!"

Then Sheik went into the bathroom to get changed and Link got changed in his room.

"you look good in green." Said Sheik trying to fight back a giggle

"Why do you think I always were it?"

"Because it is your favourite colour."

"That may have something to do with it."

Then they just sat in Link's room talking and waiting for Kafei to come when he did get to Link's house Aryll was still in Link's living room watching tv so Sheik and Link tried to sneak past them to the front door, but as usual Aryll spotted them and just grinned.

"Going out brother dearest?" she said smiling at Link

"Shit! RUN!" Shouted Link pushing Sheik out the door.

"What time do you call this!" shouted Kafei when they started out but once he saw what Link and Sheik were wearing "I've been here for like ten minutes."

"At least we put some effort in." said Link.

"What's wrong with my costume?" asked Kafei looking down at his costume of a hobbit which included a green blanket round his neck and his normal clothes underneath.

"Nothing, come on then let's go." Said Sheik trying to avoid an argument in public

Zzz

When they got to Ralph's house him and Saria were down stairs (Saria was the wood elf witch and Ralph was Gandalf).

"Hey Link and Link's bitch!" said Ralph when he saw Link and Sheik

"Hey that's not nice!" said Sheik "I think I prefer him when he was drunk!"

"We all do!" said Link

"Ya ya play ze movie!" said Ralph

"Umm… Ralph this is your house and your dvd!" Said Kafei

"Oh yeah!" and with that Ralph put in the disc and they all sat down, Sheik sat next to Link as usual.

Roughly halfway through the second film Kafei randomly said. "Who is your favourite character?"

"ooh that's a tough one." Said Sheik with a thoughtful expression on his face

"That's easy! Mine has to be Gimley!" said Ralph not looking away from the screen

"Mine would have to be Legolass." Sheik said finally added "What about you Link?"

"Umm… I dunno." Said Link

"Oh come on!"

"Well it's probably Legolass as well actually." Said Link

"What about you Kafei?" asked Ralph

"Me I Like the weird old hobbit at the beginning who is always grumpy!" said Kafei

"Yeah she's funny!" laughed Ralph

"Mines Gandalf." Said Saria

"The white or the gray?" Sheik asked

"Both I guess." Replied Saria

"Hobbits are EPIC!" shouted Ralph randomly

"Sure they are!" shouted Saria in response

"Anyway… what have you done today Link?" asked Kafei trying to move the conversation from random shouting about Hobbits whilst staring at Ralph with an odd look.

"Well I have had a shower, got dressed have laid down on my sofa and stared at the ceiling."

"Ah… anyway what about you Sheik?"

"Nothing much I have just been hanging out with Aryll, Malon and Anjua all day!"

"Right… what about you Saria?"

"Umm… looking for an weird witch woman from the fellowship of the ring costume."

"Do I want to know, Ralph?"

"Relax all I did was look for an epic looking Gandalf costume! I wanted a cool one so I could re-wear it!"

"Yeah cos-play is epic!" shouted Saria in agreement

"Apparently Saria is still a bit drunk from the last night aswell!" laughed Kafei

zzz

when the films had finally finished it was well into early hours of the morning and Kafei left Link and Sheik off at Link's house and then headed back to his house

"See ya later." Link said to Sheik

"Yeah bye." And with that Sheik started walking off in the direction of his house

Once Sheik had turned a corner Link turned around and was greeted by the annoying, tired face of his sister.

"You really need to stop going out at night or you are going to make me very angry."

"ah…" said Link "I thought you were asleep."

"I thought you were going to be quiet!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"You go to bed right now mister!"

"aww, but I don't want to go to bed!"

"I will count to 3!"

"but-!"

"1."

"I don't wanna!"

"2."

"Fine!"

And with that Link marched upstairs with Aryll hot on his heels.

A/N

Yey lord of the rings

This chapter is a little bit longer than the other ones

Its official Dark link is going to be a main character in a couple of chapters

I am soooooooooooooo tired

Can't get to sleep till I have written more chapters

Meh who needs sleep

p.s. sorry for the long break just got back from Northern Ireland and I don't like typing in front of my parents because they ask what I'm doing and RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…

…It's complicated

That's all for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link, Sheik, Saria, Ralph and Kafei would often hang out or go over to one anothers houses, sometimes all of them would show sometimes one or more had homework or something else that needed doing so they wouldn't come but all together life was good. Six weeks after the incident in the night club Link, Saria, Ralph, and Kafei were having an argument at lunch time in school.

"Why do you always have to be such a dork!" snarled Ralph angrily at Link

"Well why do you always have to be such a dick!" retaliated Link

"Why can't we do it Link, go on explain." Demanded Kafei

"We cannot go to another night club because it is Tuesday and we would get caught!" said Link exasperated

"I'm with Link on this one." Said Saria "It's just too risky the furthest away from our houses is half an hour away which means that someone will recognise us!"

"You don't know that." Said Ralph

"More likely than not!" said Link

"Well then let's just go round to your house and get drunk!" said Ralph

"NO!" shouted Link making several people on the neighbouring tables stare at him

"Wait how about we do it at my house." Said Saria ignoring the fact that Link sighed and smacked his head off the table "my parents or at their other house in Termina so my house is empty except for me."

"Okay then we will meet at your house and get really drunk." said Ralph apparently satisfied

"You don't have to, you know." Said Link "what would your parents do if they found out?"

"I don't know what they would do but how would they find out anyway?" asked Saria

"I don't know." Admitted Link

"Then it's settled." Said Kafei "Next time can we discuss this in a more secure place since only Link and Ralph are eighteen!" said Kafei

"Hey." Said Anju sitting down at their usual table with her usual group except Zelda who was ill

"Hi." Said both Malon and Aryll absentmindedly because they were in a discussion about Zelda's behaviour recently

"What do you suppose she could be doing?" asked Malon suspiciously

"Anything she could just be doing homework!" exclaimed Anju

"I have all but two lesions with her and Malon is in those so we know what homeworks she had." Said Aryll

"I wonder why she has been ditching us lately." Said Anju quietly

"I think she has just been busy and and she is he princess after all maybe there has been a family thing."

"Unlikely she doesn't live with her parents she lives with her trainer and body guard Impa." Said Malon

"Oh yeah her parents only visit her on very special occasions." Added Anju

"Wow that must be tough for her since the press are always stalking her and she can't talk to her parents about it." Said Aryll whilst Malon looked at her trying to detect sarcasm or any sign that she was trying to make them sorry for her but she had never done that before and she couldn't find any sign of it now

"Yeah but she never complains which is good because if she did I would get bored and probably fall asleep; I cannot stand moaning, whining or complaining in general for that matter." Said Malon "Anyway how is Link doing?"

"Well he got Saria to try and get Ruto to stop stalking him although he went out to a club with his friends and that is where he found Sheik and went out to Ralph's house the next day so he has been up till early morning both days but other than that he is fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Said Malon trying to avoid eye contact

"I like Saria, I don't understand why she hangs out with Link, Kafei and Ralph. I'm not saying that they aren't nice but I would of thought that she would sit with us or some girls." Said Anju glancing oover her should er towards Link's table

"Yeah Saria is nice but she can sit with whoever she wants to." Said Malon

"I know but I just find it odd." Said Anju frowning

"Hey there's an idea how about one day we sit with them!" exclaimed Malon grinning

"Yeah well we would have to fand a way to stop Link drooling when Zelda sits down!" said Aryll and they all burst out laughing as they pictured it in their minds eye

"Then maybe once we have convinced them to get together; Link clearly has no intention of making a move but maybe we can get Zelda to." Said Anju thoughtfully

"I don't think there is any chance of us convincing Zelda or Link, they're both very stubborn aren't they." Said Aryll smiling

Zzz

In Zelda's home she was sitting on her bed watching tv mumbling about how she was ill but Impa just glared at her and said "Next time you want a day off school just ask rather than make a complete fool of yourself pertending to be sick."

"But I'm sick." Said Zelda weakly

"Sure you are." Said Impa sarcastically as she left the room

Once Zelda was sure that Impa was not about to spring in and shout at her, she got out of bed, grabbed her phone and was amazed to see it was already nearly 5 o'clock. She knew that Aryll would be free so called her "Hey Aryll." Said Zelda pretending to be sick still "can you please tell me what homework I should have got today?"

"sure." Came Aryll's voice "you have to do questions 1-5 on page 542 of the history text book that's it."

"Wow that isn't much."

"There's an essay question."

"Ah."

"Oh yeah and when you next see Sheik can you ask him to ring Link 'cause he is standing beside me so he can wait for the call."

"Will do!" said Zelda cheerfully, forgetting about her supposed sickness

"Aren't you meant to be sick?" asked Aryll suspiciously

"I am." Said Zelda putting on a weak voice again "Anyway gotta go, see ya." And with that Zelda put down the phone and smiled triumphantly, she waited for ten minutes then she called Link

"Hey Link!" Sheik said cheerfully

"Hiya." Replied Link

"What's up?"

"Umm… well we are going to Saria's house and well do you want to come?"

"Sure, sounds fun!"

"Good. Uh by the way do you know what's wrong with Zelda?"

"Aww how cute." Said Sheik smugly

"Shut up, I'm just…"

"Worried about your princess, how heroic!"

"Shut up. You know what forget it she'll probably be back by tomorrow."

"She's fine, don't worry about it she will definitely be back tomorrow. She just needed a break because she was worn out."

"Good well just come round to my house at 8-ish and then we can go to Saria's."

"Will do, bye."

"See you later Sheik."

After that Zelda put down the phone, sighed and went to bed for a while because pretending to be sick was hard work.

And she needed rest because whatever they were going to do at Saria's house would probably be tiring, then an image came into her mind and she smiled.

But then she told herself not to be so disgusting and that Link liked Zelda not Sheik, or did he. No she couldn't mess with Link's head despite how fun it would be.

At this point to avoid being to be depressed at how hopeless she was she went to bed and dreamt of similar images.

Zzz

At 8 o'clock Link went to the door and let Sheik in but said "We'll only be here for a minute, then we'll go to Saria's house."

"Sure, oh by the way where is Saria's house?"

"It's over there and he pointed vaguely over to the left it's a five minute walk. I'm just going to tell Aryll that we're off.

"ok."

Then Link thundered up the stairs calling Aryll's name and then she came out of the kitchen "Oh your down here." Said Link smiling

"Yup, now where are you going?"

"We are going to Saria's house with Kafei and Ralph but obviously Saria is going to be there."

"I would hope so." Then she turned to look at Sheik "I see you got Zelda's message."

"Umm… yeah." Said Sheik

"Anyway I don't know when I will get back." Said Link

"Well hurry up and go then!" Said Aryll smiling

"Thanks Aryll!" said Link going over and kissing his sister and waving "Bye!"

"Let's go!" said Link practically dragging Sheik out of the house

Zzz

It was a short walk to Saria's house, it was only a few minutes away. Once they knocked on the door they were greeted by the familiar green haired figure of Saria

"Hi guys!" said Saria smiling

"Hi Saria!" said Link grinning back

"Hey!" said sharing the smile

They went inside and saw Kafei and Ralph. "Hiya Link, Sheik." said Kafei waving

"Hi guys." Said Sheik going in and taking a seat and Link promptly followed

The night went pretty quickly since Ralph had brought a bit much beer as Saria put it. Ralph dared Sheik to a drinking contest to which Sheik refused to back down no matter what Link and Saria said, this meant that by mid-night Ralph and Sheik were drunk out of their minds.

By the time they were ready to go even Kafei had some of the beer so Link had to drive.

"I can't believe this!" Link was saying "I mean I have come to expect this from Ralph but Sheik…" Link paused, his knuckles going white as he tightened his grasp on the steering wheel.

"I'm… sorry… Link." Said Sheik slowly

"Yeah yeah." Said Kafei how long till were at Sheik's place?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" shouted Link

"I'm…sorry." Muttered Link

"Yeah Yeah." Muttered Link under his breath

"I bwov you…" said Sheik

"What?" asked Kafei but Sheik was silent staring out the window whilst Ralph was snoring loudly

"We're here." Said Link dully

"Alright." Said Kafei

"Could you take him to where he jumped over the wall because I don't want him to uh… you know." Said Link struggling for words

"Of course I will, no problem Link." And with that he got out of the van and went to where Sheik was sitting and helped him out. "Come on Sheik, lets go."

"Link." Said Sheik between random muttering

"Yes Link is in the van."

"Link."

"Yes Link is the person who is going to murder me if I don't get you back safely to your house or at least the wall and help you over I'm sure you can manage the rest yourself even in you drunken state."

"Link."

"Yes Link." Kafei said starting to get fed up of this one sided conversation "Link he would kill me if anything happened to you; he's crazy about you. Nayru only knows why."

"I Bwov you." Sheik said quietly

"What did you say?" asked Kafei startled

"I… love you Link." Sheik said clearly and as soon as Sheik had said it Kafei got a very bad feeling of what was happening and got so lost in his thoughts that he let go of Sheik's shoulder making Sheik fall over.

"Crap!" was all Kafei said as he helped Sheik back up "Now this is very important you cannot tell Link this-"

"Link!" Sheik said loudly

"Yeah yeah. You can't tell Link this because it will probably make him have one of those break down thingies, and besides he likes Zelda."

"Here… wall."

"Good." Then Kafei got Sheik over the wall and ran back to the van. He had decided to act calm so Link didn't suspect anything.

"Good your ba- what's wrong." Asked Link telling by Kafei's unusually blank face that something was wrong

"Nothing everything is fine now come on get to your house, I can drive me and Ralph to our houses."

When Link walked through the door he was surprised to see that Aryll was not there to tell him off so he quietly went up the stairs check in on Aryll to make sure she was ok and then went to bed.

Zzz

The next day was pretty normal for link except for one thing, Kafei. As Link entered the school he saw Kafei talking to Anju, they were clearly talking about him because every so often one of them would glance at Link.

"Hey guys." Said Link at lunch sitting down beside Ralph because Saria was off school

"Not so loud please." Said Ralph who still had a hangover from the night before

"Ok sorry." Said Link he knew that hangovers where not pleasant so he was being nice to Ralph but was going to punch him once he was ok again for being such an idiot and getting Sheik to join in as well.

"Link?" asked Kafei

"What."

"You should really go out on a date again."

"What?" asked Link suddenly very awake

"Well it is getting to the state where your obsession over Zelda has gotten unhealthy."

"I will do something in my own time."

"Fine then ask Zelda out or let me set you up with someone."

"uhh…" said Link grimacing then looking over at the table were Zelda sat, she looked much like Ralph in the sence they both looked hungover their eyes met briefly before he looked down at the table "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"What?" said Kafei clearly not expecting this route of attack

"Why do you suddenly care about who I am dating?"

"I just umm… think it has been a while since your last date."

"Uhh… when was his last date?" interjected Ralph

"I can't remember." Answered Kafei at this Link went bright red as he couldn't remember his last date either

"Well?" asked Ralph looking up from the desk where he lay his head

"I don't know." Link muttered

"Aha then you have to!" Kafei said

"I still don't see why I should or have to."

"You just do, now who."

"What! You expect to persuade me to go on a date with someone when you know I like Zelda and on top of that you haven't even worked out who!" Link said clearly too exasperated for words.

"How about Saria?" Ralph said quietly

"What did you say?" Link said his voice dangerously calm

"That is not a bad idea!" Kafei said ignoring Link completely. But just as Kafei had said it a plan formulated in Link's mind

"Fine I'll do it." Link said feigning defeat

"Great!" said Kafei and with that he raced over to Anju to discuss the news

"So you got him to go?"

"Yup I got him to go on a date even though he likes Zelda." He gestured to Zelda "Now he is going on a date with Saria." At this Aryll burst out laughing, Anju and Malon were smiling at each other and Zelda stared at the table pouting.

"Good good, now clear off." Said Malon once Kafei had finish and then the bell for next lesson went so the group separated but she made sure that she stayed back with Anju. "So did you plan this?"

"Partly, why?"

"You know the way Link likes Zelda."

"Yeah, so?"

"She likes him back."

"Crap!"

"It will be ok, Link is not the kind of person to go on a date with someone because he is told to. And besides maybe this is just the scare Zelda needs to make a move."

"Yeah that means that I'm helping."

"No you're not."

"Your right I need to stop this."

"Wait I have a feeling that Zelda is going to get Sheik to do something."

"Why?"

"Because it's the obvious thing to do."

"Fair enough, let's go to lessons."

"Sure."

Zzz

When Link got back to his house he went straight on the phone to Saria and explained his situation and that what Kafei had told her was complete bullocks. Then he went on the phone to Sheik and told him when and where the date was and gave him express orders to interrupt the 'date'.

When It was time Link walked down to Saria's house and picked her up "So where are we going."

"Nothing fancy just the new café in town."

"Lovely. So what's your plan?"

"Well when we are having a drink Sheik is going to come in supposedly uninvited and turn it from a date to a social meeting." He said with a grin meaning that Kafei's wish is fulfilled and that I don't have to go on a date." He paused for a second then added "I don't mean any offense but I like Zelda and I don't want to go out with anyone else at this particular time."

Saria smiled and said "How noble."

"Why is everyone making jokes about knights recently?" asked Link looking confused

"I dunno, I guess you just suit them." Said Saria grinning as she imagined Link wearing a suit of armour.

"Ha ha." Link said "I am starting to think this wasn't such a good plan."

"Don't give up yet we're almost there." Said Saria pointing up ahead to where the luminous sign read 'NAVI'S COFFEE HUT'

Link was about to go in when a poster outside the building caught his eye.

'Welcome to Navi's coffee hut we would like to inform you of our rules there is only one so read carefully

If you tip the person behind the counter had to do a dance!"

Isn't it great!?'

Link noticed that beside this one was another poster that said 'Help wanted' and that was it. After Saria had read them both they went in and got a coffee because altogether they were both very tired.

Once they sat down and then there was a bit of an awkward silence before Saria said "How is Aryll doing?"

"Oh she has been doing well she got onto the field hockey team."

"Good good."

"How are your parents?"

"Umm… they have gone over to Termina for a year leaving me in charge of the house."

"Sounds good."

"I miss them a bit."

"I thought you didn't like your father?"

"I don't but you don't know what you have until you've lost it."

"Uhh…" said Link looking down at the table

"I'm sorry I forget that you don't have parents sometimes."

"It's fine."

"Hey guys." Said Sheik apparently appearing from nowhere

"Hiya Sheik." Said Link looking up from the table

"Hey Sheik." Saria said still looking worriedly at Link

"Hi umm… why are you looking at Link like that?"

"It's just I mentioned my parents being away and I missed them and stuff and link was on the edge of a break down."

"I was?"

"You put your head on the table and started to twitch."

"Ah." Said Link

"Yeah." Said Sheik slowly, "What was that about?"

"I am uhh… well I keep having this dreamy vision thing."

"What happens in it?"

"you'll think I'm crazy."

"Na we already think that." Said Saria grinning

"Well it's about a creature that comes into a room-"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know it seems to be enveloped in shadow, anyway it enters and stabs one of two people who are sleeping in a bed."

"What does the man look like?"

"That's the weird thing..." link paused "It looks like… well… me..."

"Wow."

"That's not all, the woman who is beside the man wakes up turns into well… a man and escapes with two babies who were also in the room. I won't to say who the woman looks like." Link said glancing at Sheik who stared wide eyed and mouthed something to which Link nodded slightly in replied confirming Sheik's worst fears.

"Wow that's deep." Said Saria picturing the scene and shuddering

"Yeah, well try getting to sleep when that happens and it can happen when I am awake for no apparent reason. Sometimes there are different ones but they all have that same creature and most of them have death.

"Lovely." Said Sheik bluntly

"Sorry it's just I needed to talk to someone."

"It's fine, we're always there for you if you need us."

"Yeah."

"Thanks you guys."

"I think that will do to keep Kafei quiet."

"So we can go because Link's making me depressed."

"Yeah you can go."

"Why aren't you going?"

"I think I might apply for the job here."

"What, why?"

"It would stop me from sitting around the house all weekend and it would get me a few more rupees."

"Fair enough."

"It says on one of the posters that it's ten in the morning to two in the afternoon on weekends."

"See those times suit me." Said Link standing up "And it means I can still hang around with you guys in the afternoon."

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine see you tomorrow." And with that Link went off to see a person who was mopping the floor when he got to her she looked up with a practised smile

"How can I help?"

"I am here to talk about the job."

"Excellent!" Her fake smile turned into a real smile "The names Navi nice to meet you."

"Link."

"Good now come in on Saturday at ten and we will do a little interview just for practise but let's face it unless someone who is brilliant at everything comes in then you'll be fine, oh and by the way I will introduce you to our other member of staff he is ill today so Ciela is working." At the mention of her name Ciela looked up and waved to which Link waved back

"Sounds good. I will be here Saturday."

"Don't dress formally what your wearing is fine."

"Ok I'll be there."

Zzz

The next Saturday Link got out of bed at nine and Aryll made them breakfast because he was still banned then he got dressed and started asking Aryll about how her week had been

"It's been fine oh yeah I forgot to ask how did the date go?" at the mention of the dat Link thought about how angry Kafei was when he discovered what Link had done

"Well Sheik turned up."

"Surprise surprise." Said Aryll rolling her eyes

"Then we just sat there and talked but the next day when I told Kafei, you should have seen his face."

Aryll smiled and said "good good, oh by the way have you heard anything on Ruto?"

"No now that you mention it but I haven't seen her in ages."

"Saria did well."

"Definitely."

Link set off at quarter to ten even though it was only a five minute walk, when he arrived he saw two people in the shop already. One of whom was Navi and the other was someone else who was dressed entirely in black and had a strange greyish skin colour, he felt familiar but couldn't place where from. As he entered the both looked at him and Navi's friendly smile turned to a look of confusion as she looked at both of them several times and sighed. Whilst Dark just stared the colour draining from his face and he muttered something about forgetting something under his breath.

"Hey Link." Said Navi. "I would like you to meet you co-worker, Dark."

"Nice to meet you." Link said politely

"Uh huh." Said Dark clearly bored

"He can be a bit rude, but just hit him if he is. Oh yeah and he is a bit weird as in he will hit on anything that moves and anything he doesn't hit on is his friend although sometimes both happen."

"Okay…"

"Ooh look at that nice ass."

"That's a man, Dark."

"Meh I'm not fussy."

"Alright…" said Navi heading into the back "You can open up anytime."

"Sure." said Dark. "That blonde girl over there is definitely checking you out Link." Then Link turned around and glared at Dark

"That's my sister you giant dickwad." Said Link going over to the door and unlocking it. And as he did his sister smiled at him then looked at Dark over Link's shoulder and stared at Dark and every so often as she was speaking would glance over at him.

"Hi Link just thought I would wish you luck before your first day, oh yeah heads up I'm pretty sure that your friends will be coming over soon."

"Ah crap."

"Just thought I'd tell you."

"Alright well thanks, oh and what are you doing today."

"Me and the girls are going over to Malon's house but you never know we may stop round later."

"What, with Zelda?"

"Maybe." She said laughing inwardly as she saw Link's eyes light up as soon as she said it "aww you look so cute when you are thinking about Zelda!"

"Was not." Link said defensively but going bright red

"You are crap at lying." Aryll then kissed her brother and left the building waving at Link

"I don't know how you can live down the hall from that without doing something about it." Link promptly punched Dark lightly but Dark just smiled at Link and said "You're funny."

"Sure." He was starting to think that this job may be more fun than he had originally thought

When Link's friends came in it was around half past one, there were a lot of double takes between Link and Dark with a few confused looks ,got a coffee and decided that Link's service was so good he deserved a tip.

Meanwhile Dark was staring at Sheik wondering if anyone knew he was really a girl, being a shadow he could tell these things but he couldn't tell who it was or if anyone else knew.

It was clear to Dark that Link liked the guy a lot but it was also clear that he really liked Zelda but he couldn't tell if anyone else knew that he was really a she.

"I am not doing a dance!" Link was saying

"We tipped you, you have to; it's the rules." Said Ralph

"No."

"Please." Sheik and Saria were pleading

"Come on for the women." Said Kafei

"Woman not women."

"Oh yeah I forget that Sheik is a boy sometimes, no offence but you are really feminine and your gay."

"Hey. That's not nice."

"It's true. And I am not insulting gays I am just saying it doesn't help you in this situation. "

"Still…"

"I'll dance!" suggested Dark who was forming an evil plan going on how much Link like his sister and Sheik

"Yeah he'll dance and he will get the tip." Said Link going in the back before anyone could argue." When he turned around to look at what was in there because he hadn't had a good look in before. The first thing he noticed was a sleeping bag on the floor along with a pillow, blanket and a radio. He then had a look at how someone had pushed all the supplies to the back in order to give them more room. When he saw this his first thought was Dark.

He left the room after the sounds of Dark dancing had died down to see that Kafei, Ralph, Saria and Sheik were sitting at one of the tables with Dark, he guessed that they were telling him embarrassing things about him.

Shortly after he came out of the back room his sister and friends apart from Zelda he noticed disappointedly came in so he went behind the counter noticing that Dark stayed at the table but stared across at the girls but he couldn't tell which one.

"Hey Link." Came Malon's voice

"Hi guys. What would you like."

"What would you recommend?" asked Aryll

"I wouldn't know I have only worked here today and the only thing I have tried is a coffee and that was a few days ago."

"Well in that case I will have a tea please." Said Anju

"Me too." Said Malon

"Make it three." Said Aryll

"Okay," said Link typing at the till. "That adds up to 6 rupees but since your friends I am allowed to do it for 5."

"How generous." Said Aryll taking a blue rupee out of her purse and giving it to Link. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much; I will bring it over in a moment." Said link whilst turning around to work the machines

"How kind maybe we should tip!" Aryll teased

"Don't even think about it." Link growled whipping his head back around

"Ok, ok I won't." said Aryll walking off to find a seat

Once Link had brought over the tea he looked at his watch, ten past two smiled and joined his friends. "Hi." Link said as he dragged over a chair.

"Hey Link." Said Sheik, "So how has your first day been?"

"Well it has been very good apart from a group of stupid people who wanted to tip so they could watch me dance so I hid in the back from them."

"Aw I'm sorry." Sheik said in a babyish voice

"Touching," said Saria grinning

"Shut up." Said Link not to anyone in particular

"You love us really." Said Saria teasingly

"You wish!" snorted Ralph "He's got his eyes on the princess."

"At this rate I would be better off with my sister and her friends."

"Nah you wouldn't enjoy it; Zelda isn't with them."

"Ha ha." Said Link sarcastically

Dark just sat there and listened to the conversation and glance over at the girls at the other table and saw that a girl with bright red hair was signalling for him to come over, so he did.

"What would you like?" Dark asked politely since it was Link's sister and her friends

"Could we get another three teas." Asked the girl with blonde hair who he recognised as Link's sister. Looking at her from a closer distance meant he could really see the resemblance between them their basic face was the same but Aryll's hair was a bit lighter and there were a couple of other small things.

"Of course." And with that he went off to make the tea

When he came back the girls wanted him to sit down and talk with them for a while so he sat down and began to answer questions and ask questions

"So what are your names, I know Aryll cause he is Link's sister but I don't know yours." He gestured towards Anju and Malon

"Malon and Anju." Answered Link from behind as he passed with Sheik's coffee pointing to them in turn

"Thanks Link. So do you all go to the same school?"

"Yup Ordon high school." Said Malon and the other two girls nodded

"Let's play a game. So let me guess you Like Link and you are currently in a relationship with Kafei." Said Dark closing his eyes

"Wow!" said all the girls in unison

"How did you do that?" asked Malon

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Dark grinning

Zzz

When Link got home he flopped on the sofa and simply said "Farore that job is tiring."

"Well you did well and Dark seems to be nice enough."

"He flirts with everything and anything. Earlier I caught him complimenting the coffee maker!"

"I can imagine. Anyway I'm going to bed and I advise you do soon since you have work tomorrow."

"Yes mother."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"You going to go to bed?"

"Fine."

A/N

First of all sorry it took me so long but this chapter is one of few things I have ever written that doesn't want to be written; it took me ages to come up with an idea then when I started writing it I got loads so nearer the end I just stop describing because I wanted to finish.

Yay Dark Link

(About bloody time I got to write that)

Don't really know what's going to happen next probably going to do more with the Ruto sub-plot

Probably going to be similar to 2 and 3 but with more secret sub-plots, I love feeling omnipotent its fun

Anyways sorry for the wait and it is not even my best piece of work

Compared to my other chapters this is long (21 pages!) but for some people this is going to seem small (Not as small as my others since they are roughly 10 pages)

Anyways keep on reviewing Darmarni and TheMysteriousDude for their reviews (Both helpful and funny) and everyone else who has (Not many others L)

Oh yeah if you think of anything absolutely epic for me to try and put in then pm me or review but I can't promise anything

That's probably all for now folks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruto was walking around town wondering about her conversation with Saria from a couple of weeks earlier and she had decided that no one could separate her and Link it was their destiny to be together or so she thought.

She was furious and so there she was walking around town talking to herself "Saria! How could she have the nerve to pretend that Link had asked her to tell me that she should stop 'stalking' Link but Link would never do that to me! After all the goddesses think that we should be together forever."

"Saria must just be jealous! Yeah that's it that Saria is jealous that the goddesses have chosen me to be Link's wife!" she was starting to raise her voice causing passersby to stare with a mixture of amusement and fear in their faces.

She was about to turn a corner that would have led onto the street where Link lived but something caught her eye in a shop window and she went in thinking that Link would love it.

"Hello young lady how may we help you- oh it's you." Said a weird looking old woman who was responded to by an almost identical looking lady except one was wearing a blue t-shirt and one was wearing a red t-shirt, both of which said we are the ultimate mothers of the ultimate being.

"Yeah it's um… Ruto that's it Ruto!"

"Hi Koume, Kotake." Said Ruto regarding the sisters in turn

"Yes dear what would you like today?" said Kotake, the one wearing the blue t-shirt

"Yeah what do you want?" Chorused Koume

"Well there was one thing in the window that caught my eye…"

Zzz

Link woke to the sound of "GET UP!" from his sister standing at the door

"Meh leave me alone." Link muttered

"Not until you get up its Saturday today which means?"

"Pancakes!" said Link hopefully

"No! it means that you have work, so get up!"

"Fine." Said Link groaning and then getting up "Now make me some pancakes!"

"Do it yourself!"

"Yay does that mean I can cook again?"

"No! But that is a good point no pancakes!"

"Aww…"

"Get dressed and then get some breakfast." Aryll paused here " make sure get cereal!"

"Fine."

Once Link had gotten dressed and had eaten (not pancakes) he kissed his sister and started walking down the road on the way to work. On the way a shop that was just round the road caught his eye; Koume's and kotake's shop

"Hello my dear." Said Koume

"Hi." Said Link

"What can we do for you today?"

"Umm… that sword in the window caught my eye how much are you selling it for?"

"That my darling is on sale since no one ever comes in here except for now and that odd Ruto girl."

"So how much?"

"We will sell you it for 100 rupees-"

"And we will through in this mask!" said the other lady holding a blank mask "Legend has it that if the chosen one touches it in a time of need then it will be reawakened."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"I only have 59 rupees after all I am only on a weekend job and who carries 100 rupees on them anyway!"

"Alright alright calm down young man, bloody hell teens are getting violent these days, fine you can have it for 59 rupees." She said handing over the mask whilst the other got the sword and handed it over and Link got out his wallet and gave the money to Koume

Link gave it a couple of swirls and then sheaved the blade looking fondly at his new purchase. He waved the weird ladies farewell and exited the shop, and then he was left wondering what on earth had possessed him to buy a sword of all things, yes he had done fencing but this was a much thicker blade and he couldn't do the delicate moves of fencing he decided if necessary he would just slice and stab but he doubted he would ever use the weapon.

Zzz

Once Link arrived in work Dark immediately recognised the bag that it was in and rushed over to see Link "Ooh what did you buy?" asked Dark trying to grab the bag out of Link's hands

It's nothing much." Link said trying to hide his pleasure at Dark's curiosity and keep the bag out of Dark's grasp. Unfortunately they were evenly matched in strength so they stood still for a minute both pushing each other in vain but then Dark stepped to the side unexpectedly sending Link sprawling. But Link quickly jumped back up and tackled Dark to the ground from behind, what Link didn't notice was that Dark was holding the bag about to look in so when he was tackled he dropped the bag spewing its contents over the floor.

"No!" shouted Link just catching the mask but the sword fell to the floor with a clang Link shut his eyes expecting all his money to have just broke in half. When he opened his eyes he saw Dark prancing around the shop stabbing and breaking things. "What are you doing!" shouted Link as he glanced down at his watch "We have to open in ten minutes!"

"Fine we can tidy but can I least keep the sword?"

"Hell no I spent all my money on that thing!" Link said grabbing it out of Dark's hands and sheaving it and putting it and the mask back in the bag. Then they both got to work and tidied up, finishing just before Navi got in and opened up.

"Hi guys." Navi said as she put a sign on the street

"Hey Navi." Link and Dark said in unison

"How 's Ciela." Asked Dark grinning

"Oh you didn't did you?" asked Navi exasperatedly

"What!?" asked Link sounding amazed "You and Ciela."

"Na it was just one glorious hour." Said Dark smiling

"Do you have any respect for women?"

"Course I do without women where would I be I would only be able to have half the fun!"

"Lovley" said Navi "Now could we get to work rather than talk about Dark's sex life for one day?"

"Aww but that would be no fun!" said Dark still grinning

"Good; your definition of fun scares most people!"

"They just haven't got the taste for it yet but once I get to them they will!"

"That sounded really creepy Dark." Link said to Dark but he was focusing on something out the window

"Red-head." Was all he said

"Wha- oh it's Malon." Said Link looking out the window in the direction Dark was looking.

"First customer then now I'll be in the back if anyone needs me and Dark find a flat; you can't keep living in the shop forever." Navi said walking into the back room

"Never! You can never get rid of me!" Dark said raising his fist to point to the ceiling

"Unfortunate isn't it." Navi muttered

"Hi guys." Said Malon coming in and looking at Dark for a while before returning her gaze to Link who was behind the counter

"Hi Malon how's it going?"

"Everything's good." She paused for a second then continued "And Zelda's fine."

"Ha ha." Said Link Dully "Do you want to mock me all day or do you want something

"Whilst the first option is tempting I'm just on a running visit I need to pick up Zel."

"Then what would you like."

"Just a coffee to go please."

"Fine that will be one rupee then." Said Link turning around and working the machine, Dark took this as his time to strike.

"So Marshmalon was it

"Malon."

"Marshmalon it is then."

"Ye- wait what?"

"How are you today Marshy?"

"Wait Marshy what?"

"Malon- Marshmalon- Marshy, see."

"Oh I see but I still don't like it."

"Meh maybe you just need time." Said Dark flashing his renowned grin

Malon sighed "Nayru your impossible!"

"Try having to work with him!" interjected Link but Malon and Dark ignored him, Malon glaring at Dark and Dark looking back confused

"Right, I'm bored." Announced Dark turning to Link "How long does it take to get a cup of coffee, Marshy is getting annoyed."

"Well you're not helping there are you." Retorted Link but Dark ignored him and grabbed the coffee out of his hands

"Here you go Marshy." Dark said handing over the coffee

"Thanks Dark." Malon said not sure whether to hit Dark for being an idiot or to accept the coffee and leave but she quickly went for the second option and left

"What was that all about?" asked Link

"I don't know man them bitches be crazy!"

"You really are fucked up."

"You love me really!"

"No I don't you are simply an acquaintance." Said Link

"Na we're bros man."

"Na we're really not." Said Link "You want to know how I know Dark?" Link was starting to raise his voice but he didn't care he was just so angry but he didn't know why "I don't have any brothers, I don't have any parents, the only family I have is my sister, Aryll. That's it not you, you are not there!" after he had said it he instantly felt very guilty "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you it's just I'm so angry." At this point he slumped into a chair and rested his head on the table

"Na it's cool."

"What?"

"You have some serious issues man; you should really go live in one of them loony bins-" at this point Link got up and floored Dark "I'm only kidding man, I am a long way from what I guess by your standards is my family and I have been for 18 years."

"But you're only 18, Dark."

"Yeah but I haven't known them." Dark paused then said quietly "in this form."

Link ignored the last bit and said "Then you're like me." Link helped Dark up and embraced like family

"This is so hot right now."

"Your impossible!" Link practically shouted as he dropped Dark so he fell back down onto the floor.

Later that morning Link decided he would do the serving and Dark would serve since Dark had been threatened with a lawsuit for sexual harassment

"Is everything ok for you?" asked Link whilst wondering how Dark could put up with the boredom mind you he was sexually attracted everything

"Yes thank you young man." Replied one of the people sitting at the table

"Good." Link said and he went over to talk to Dark "How are you doing?"

"Fine although this is a very boring job."

"Agreed."

At that moment Dark spotted Aryll and Sheik coming towards the shop and he formed an evil idea of epic proportions "Umm… bring these over to the table you were just at." And he handed Link a tray filled with cups and glasses

"Sure thing." And with that Link went over and sorted out the people at the table meaning that he didn't notice Sheik and Aryll enter the shop and go towards Dark or did he notice that Dark had an evil gleam in his eyes.

Dark grabbed both Sheik and Aryll by the chin, dragged their heads close to his and start whispering to them "Hello my beauties may I say how fine both of you are looking! And may I add that you have lovely red eyes and you have sparkling blue, I like it, I like it a lot! Us three maybe we could get more acquainted in the back room, if you catch my drift!"

Dark was interrupted by a pineapple whizzing through the air and hitting him on directly between the eyes causing him to let go of Sheik and Aryll. Then Link charged at him full pelt and rugby tackled him to the floor and he began punching his fallen co-worker which to everyone's surprise just caused Dark to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to murder you!" growled Link punching Dark in the stomach again

"Link, get off him!" squealed Aryll

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him I have plenty of weaponry?" this caused Dark to double over laughing (he found innuendo hilarious).

"He didn't hurt us and beside judging by the things he said I would say it was a joke." Said Sheik

"I hope it was." Added Aryll. Link and Dark got up, Link still glaring at Dark with murder in his eyes

Dark tried to explain himself but every so often he would break down into laughing fits and Link would hit him to make it clear he wanted an answer. "It was just to see what your reaction would be!" Dark said trying to look innocent but his laughter let him down. "I expected shouting and swearing but physical violence and a spoon? That was just priceless, oh and don't worry I'll try to behave myself but I just couldn't resist!"

Link promptly punched him "Right well you can manage today yourself." And with that he grabbed the plastic bag containing his purchases and stormed out with both Aryll and Sheik by his sides.

"Sorry about that." Link kept saying

"It's fine after all he didn't actually do anything." Came Sheik's response

"I think the pineapple was a bit much." Muttered Aryll

"Well I would beat him up any day if I saw him hurting either one of you or anyone for that matter."

"That's good to know." Said Aryll resting her head on Link's shoulder

"Sheik what are you doing now?"

"Well I need to get home because Impa will be looking for me."

"Isn't Impa Zelda's maid?"

"Yeah but she's uhh… my mum. Yeah Impa is my mum!" Said Sheik inwardly cursing himself for falling into that trap

"Really, cool. I can see the resemblance."

"Yeah well we are both Sheikah."

"Fair enough well here's your wall climbing bit."

"Right well I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Yep, later Sheik."

When Link got in the house he was greeted by a familiar face staring at him from the sofa, "Hey Link."

"Get out of here Ralph I'm not in the mood." Said Link then thinking for a moment and adding "How the fuck did you even get in here, Aryll locked the door."

"Meh it's simple when you have a burgers kit!"

"Where the fuck did you get a burglars kit anyway."

"Ebay."

"Right I'm going over to Malon's house I'll see you later." Said Aryll whilst leaving, clearly disturbed by Ralph and the current conversation

"What was the point in walking back then." Muttered Link

"So how has your day been?" asked Ralph

"You're a creep now get out of my house!" said Link pushing Ralph in the direction of the door

"Hey I haven't told you what I want to yet!"

"Then speak and quickly."

"I saw Ruto today."

"So?"

"She was talking to herself."

"Again, so?"

"She was talking about you and Saria and her and some other stuff and it was weird so naturally I followed and she went into a shop and bought something."

"That is allowed you know."

"Yeah but she was going to give it to you when her mother allowed her to go into school again."

"When will that be?"

"I dunno but I heard her parents have abandoned her to fend for herself."

"Whilst it is what I would do, I doubt that that's true." Link said sighing "Oh yeah one more thing."

"What?"

"Fuck off."

"Lovely."

"Hurry up and leave." Said Link brandishing the sword he had bought and after that Ralph headed towards he door "About bloody time!"

"See you at school, Link."

"Fuck off already!"

"Hey, wait a minute."

"What?"

"Would you like to come over Kafei can't be there but we could ask Sheik and Saria?" asked Ralph "And it is only twelve."

"Fine."

"By the way how did you get out of work so early, I thought Navi was a bitch when it came to that?"

"One word. Dark."

"Ah."

"Yep, now let's go."

A/N

Sorry for this being late and to add onto this its Easter break in a few days so I might not be able to type as much as I would like

Sad face :(

Anyways to explain why this was late I had lots of homework and I am very tired

Meh

Yes to answer some questions Dark is epic but quite creepy at times but don't worry its intentional to help later on meh heh heh heh heh

Righto to sum up

Dunno when next chapter will be up

This chapter is crap in many ways but I needed the stuff in the beginning then got carried away near the well actually quite near the beginning but anyway

Next chapter will have some action!

I know I know it's about time but who cares

Anywho i'm off

Until we next meet

Yours sincerely

Zorro

Wait that's wrong

Stevjej

Yeah that's right

byes

for real this time

i mean it

bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link woke the next Monday vaguely aware of an object next to him but he didn't pay any attention to it writing it off as one of Aryll's teddy bears that she had left in his room at some point, instead he just got up, showered and dressed.

Only then did he fully wake up and when he looked at his bed he did not see a teddy bear, he instead saw a strange red creature. He immediately ran to his cupboard and pulled out the sword he had bought a week earlier.

He then bravely ran into his sister's room and started rambling on about a weird red thing on his bed, which was not Aryll's biggest concern.

"Where the hell did you get a sword!?" demanded Aryll

"I well… I… I bought it one day in the weird little store that sold all that really epic old junk I buy!" replied Link

Once Link had explained the problem several times in a very short amount of time, Aryll marched into Link's bedroom, and emerged a minute later cradling the weird red thing that turned out to be a strange creature with eight legs and an odd snout.

Once Aryll had completely convinced Link that it was docile and would not hurt anyone the creature promptly fired a rock at Link out of it's snout so Link marched downstairs and and sat down on the sofa with his arms crossed.

"Owww! Ger off!" said the thing under Link that had been sleeping on the sofa

"Wa da hell!" shouted Link jumping up and pointing the sword at the sleeping thing occupying the sofa

"Hey nice blade!" said the person on the sofa

"You've seen it before."

"Dark if that was innuendo I am going to kill you and Link, you and me need a chat." asked Aryll who was beside Link

"Me? No I would never do that!" said Dark mocking disgust very badly

"Oh and could you explain why this thing was on my bed?" said Link gesturing at the red creature who was now sitting, looking at Dark obediently.

"Oh him, that's Clyde!" said Dark helpfully

"Right." said Link "Dark could you budge up. I really need a sit down." After he sat down Link promptly fainted

"Where did you find Clyde?" asked Aryll petting Clyde then handing it over to Dark who put it on a specialised lead and then inside a cage

"Outside!" Dark replied ever cheerful then paused looking at Link "uh…  
shouldn't we do something about him?"

"Nah he'll be fine in half an hour." Said Aryll

"right right, so what we doing today?"

"Well me and Link have school but I don't suppose you go to school so I guess we could ask Link when he gets up what you should do."

"How about I go to school with you as an exchange student!"

"Sounds good to me but I'll check with Link because he is better with the school stuff."

"Sure!"

"Dark, can I ask you something it's just there has been one thing I have been wondering ever since I first saw you."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you and Link identical apart?" Aryll quickly added "Apart from colours and stuff but you basic look is the same."

"Well… I um… If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"You're really weird; I can see why Link gets annoyed by you."

"Yeah I agree I am annoying." At this point Link opened his eyes and got up and then Clyde fired another rock at his head

"Is this little shit ever going to stop doing that?"

"Na he doesn't like heroes." Link decided to ignore this and said instead

"Aren't we going to be late for school?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Wait you are not going to school with us!

"Wrong!"

Link sighed and grabbed his rucksack and his favourite green baseball cap then grabbed his sister and pushed her out the door with Dark marching ahead.

"So, what do we have today? Maths, English or perhaps a little bit of Science?"

"I don't know what you'll have but first we should go register you at the office and then get your timetable or you could follow a member of your family to their lessons."

"Well then it's a good thing we're brothers!" said Dark grinning his trademark grin

"We are not brothers."

"Sure we are brotha."

"Right well I'll leave you two to bond then!" said Aryll also grinning whilst Link glared at Dark then turned to Aryll and mouthed 'help me'

Zzz

"Well that lady was nice." Said Dark grinning as usual

"I told you not to hit on anyone while you were at school." Link scolded

"And I decided to ignore you." They were on their way to first lesson which was Geography with Mr Tingle

"Hurry up we're already ten minutes late and Tingle's got a really short temper and the word is that he flys a red balloon and drops bombs on pupils who are late!"

"That is complete bollocks!"

"Yeah well he still gets very angry and he won't be pleased that we're so late."

"We have an excuse!"

"Which is?"

"You were taking your brother to get signed up."

"My socially retarded brother."

"Hey that is offensive to some people."

"Fine then I am sorry people who were offended by me apart from you Dark, you're still a dickwad!"

"Your mean."

"Yes I am."

When they finally arrived in Geography Link sat down in his usual place next to Saria and Kafei but everyone on Kafei's side moved up one so to Link's dismay Dark could sit down next to his 'Brother'

Link was right Tingle was furious but he was soon fine until the end of the lesson when Dark started singing and dancing to welcome to the Jungle because he had stolen Link's ipod

Welcome to the jungle  
We've got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

At this point Tingle was bright red "DETENTION! Get out of here you little shit!"

"Moody." Muttered Dark "It was just a little fun to lighten up your boring lesson

"Hey, Link when did Dark join school and he is not your brother no matter what he looks like." Said Saria

"What oh he uh… well we found him on the couch and now he has some deranged idea that he is my brother even though we both know he's not." Said Link "Wait a minute is that my ipod?"

"Yup well at least you are the only one with an ipod that green I mean seriously man why it's not meant to be."

"What's wrong with green?"

"Nothing it's just you are addicted to green!"

"Am not."

"Alright let's look at your current outfit." Saria said looking at Link while he looked down at his clothes

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing except its very green…" link was wearing a green hoody, green baseball cap and khaki trousers

"This really is not important."

"True but we've got to waist the time somehow unless you actually intend on doing the work, which would be a first."

"Na I'm not doing the work but I would rather not talk about girly crap like clothing and shit."

"I agree although that's a bit sexist isn't it." Interjected Dark

"You can't talk you treat women like they are sex toys!"

"Hey I respect women, women are great without women I would be very sad." Dark was grinning while he said this meaning that he looked and sounded more stupid than usual

"Sure you do." Then the bell went meaning that it was time for everyone to charge out of the room in a very in orderly fashion no matter what the teacher would say and this day was no different

"So." Said Dark "Where to brotha?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"We have gym with Nabs next." Answered Saria since Link was too busy coming up with a creative insult to answer.

"Who's Nabs coz she sounds tasty!"

"Oh goddesses that's disturbing; Nabs is like 40!"

"Ooh crouger!"

"Shut up Dark!"

"Okay…" said Dark sounding hurt

"Good now to tennis! Oh God no…"

"What is it Link?"

"Ruto's back today meaning…"

"She'll be in tennis!" at this point Dark burst out laughing

"Oh for Nayru's sake here she is,"

"Hey Link!" said Ruto said batting her eyelids at him

Link sighed then responded "Hi Ruto."

"Link listen, could I speak to you alone?" she said glancing at Dark and then took a couple of looks between the boys and grinned which Dark responded with his own trademark grin

"Um… I would but my brother would be lost without me!" Link carefully put his hand on Dark's shoulder

"Yeah I'm new." Said Dark helpfully still grinning broadly

"I didn't realize you had a brother or that he was goth."

"Yeah well he's my long lost brother found him the other day." Said Link elbowing Dark in the ribs because he had put his arm round Link's shoulders

"Oh cool. Why didn't he follow Aryll?"

"She uh didn't know the procedure."

"Oh ok… anyway I had something I bought last week to show you."

"Oh cool where did you get it?"

"Koume and Kotake's."

"Oh I was there last week too. Anyway what was it you wanted to show me?"

"There are two things I should have them somewhere in here." Ruto said rummaging through her handbag "Aw where have they gone, for Farore's sake if dad finds out I lost mum's sapphire he'll murder me. Anyway the other thing was really cool although Koume seemed afraid to touch it isn't that weird!"

"Yeah anyway we are super late. Got to go!" and with that Link practically ran down the corridor to the indoor tennis courts dragging Dark behind him and Ruto hot on their heels

"She seems nice enough."

"Not when she always follows you about and stares at you and stuff and it's quite creepy."

"Sounds like you and Zelda."

"That's what Ralph said but I am not creepy."

"Sure!" said Dark said sarcastically and for it Link punched him on the arm which was awkward because he was also trying to stay at least a metre ahead of Ruto

Zzz

After school Aryll went shopping with Malon, Zelda and Anju leaving Link to walk home alone, having told Dark to 'off' as soon as he had the chance.

Link had been having the dream he had told Saria and Sheik about every time he went to sleep so he was not as surprised as he might have been to find he was uncharacteristically scared now he had been left alone. He kept seeing things moving in the shadows and it seemed to be unusually dark for the time.

Suddenly Link heard an odd groaning sound coming from his right, he turned instantly only to see the blackness of a dark alleyway he took a step towards it clutching his tennis racket with both hands out in front of him.

He had taken two steps towards the original noise when he heard the same noise but from an alley on the opposite side of the street, Link moved to the road thinking he should be an equal distance from both sounds, almost all the fear had left him being replaced by adrenaline.

But then the thing he wanted to hear least happened: footsteps from behind him, it sounded like they were trainers running towards him. Link counted to three in order to calm his mind and then turned around slowly, the person had slowed to walking speed but from the sound of it was very close.

"Link!" shouted the all too familiar voice of Dark. Link practically fell over he was so relieved. "Don't die yet the fun hasn't even started yet!" smiled Dark who was also wielding his tennis racket

"What do you mean?" asked Link but his question was answered by more groaning sounds as five small skeletons walked out of the alleys "What the! Please tell me this is a very distasteful joke!"

"No joke, just legend."

"What?"

"You remember the old legends of the Hero of Time and stuff."

"Yeah." Said Link cautiously "What has this got to do with the old legends?"

"It would appear your living one!"

"What does that mean I have to beat up monsters and shit!"

"Yeah but you probably won't meat anyone from the past. Now I think these guys want some attention." Dark gestured to the skeletons

"Fine you know I used to do fencing right."

"Yup but you are using a very blunt tennis racket not a sword so you have to hack and slash like in the video games!"

"Ah… oh well I can adapt."

"Shut up and fight!" shouted Dark rolling between two of the skeletons and slicing at the back of their legs. "Ah I forgot they don't have muscles."

"Yeah well don't." said Link jumping back as one of the creatures swiped at his stomach "We need to find a weak point."

"Well done!" said Dark sarcastically

"Well at least I'm contributing helpfully." Link said ducking as one went for his head

"You need to be on the offensive after all the best defence is a good offence!" Link looked over at Dark who was slashing wildly at the three surrounding him making sure they couldn't land a hit

"I see…" said Link stopping for a second then charging at the two in front of him he decided that the best chance he had at killing them was to aim for the head. "Aim for the head." He said to himself. "Just like in football."

Link, after what felt like the longest second in the world got to the skeletons and instantly slashed out at their heads viciously. He was delighted when he heard the satisfied crunch of something cracking but his blood ran cold once he realised that the cracking sound was his tennis racket.

Link retreated a few steps then shouted over to Dark "Don't aim for the heads, doesn't work!" Link swiped again but not really at anything, just to keep the skeletons at bay

"Alright." Said Dark jumping between two of them and slicing just under the shoulder causing that arm to come off and fall limply to the ground. "Aim in-between bones at the joints it's the weakest part of them."

"Great, now attack!" shouted Link charging back around for round two. This time he rolled between them copying Dark's earlier move but swiped higher at the top of the leg. He saw it weaken so he swiped again and this time it fell off cleanly causing the skeleton to fall over and crawl towards him.

Now Link moved onto his next target smashing it into the elbow of the Skeleton but the force of the blow shattered the top of the racket. Link through aside the racket and got out a pen from his rucksack.

Link charged again this time opting to go for the arms then smash it. Link swiped at the elbow again cutting into the cartilage but not going through, he dodged another swipe and tried again, no luck.

Link retreated a few steps then he had an idea. Link sprinted full pace towards the skeleton, rugby tackling it to the floor as he had done on Dark and then jumped on top of it, Link heard the small bones cracking beneath his weight and he stabbed it, he stabbed it as hard as he could causing some of the ribs to break and eventually the creature to stop struggling and be still.

Link was getting up off the ground when he felt a cold hand grab his ankle; it was the skeleton that he had sliced the leg off of. Link raised the pen up and was about to strike the skeleton in the head but then a knife flew in front of him and imbedded itself deep into the skeleton's skull.

Link whorled around to see a grim faced Sheik looking back, Sheik calmly walked over and retrieved his knife from the skeleton ignoring Link's barrage of questions only saying that he would explain later but first he had business to take care of and occasionally glancing over at Dark who was now by Link's side having defeated his skeletons.

"What were they?" asked Link

"Stalchildren, baby ones really." Said Dark

"So it's beginning." said Sheik to Dark to which Dark nodded

"Wait what is beginning?" asked Link but know one replied

"Are you telling him or am I?" asked Sheik

"Why would you I'm the…" Dark stopped looking at Link who looked back looking confused "And besides your… wait Link doesn't know does he?"

"No and it stays that way… for now at least." Sheik said then looked at Link "Try to ignore this conversation for now, it will just confuse things." Then he turned and walked away.

A/N

SO SORRY about the lateness, over a month I mean wow and it's not even that good especially since the fighting scene is crap! I have said it before I'll say it again I am rubbish at fighting scenes but there will be more and I will research on das tinternet how to do better ones, any tips then pm, thanks

Anyway the bit with Sheik at the end was really random and now I am trying to figure out why I did it but I have a theory!

And Dark going to school was a spur a moment thing and Ruto I mean I couldn't think of what to put so her personality is kind of different which is odd mind you the amount of people who call me odd or something to the same effect is ridiculous!

Anyway as usual review please with anything from abusive messages to nice things or questions which if they are useful to other readers then I will put the answer in the next A/N, yeah I think I will do that from now on.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH heh heh scared ya didn't I

Lol

Anyway

That's all for now folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick note to say that I am sooooooooo sorry about the wait and that this may be the crappyist chapter I have written and is by far the shortest but I just can't think of what to add, any ideas pm or put them in a review. This is a mostly lore and legend and figuring out the past chapter so it may be crappy but keep with me it will all be clear hopefully (or even more confusing!). Just so everyone knows I have nothing against gays, bis or is it bi's, Goths or gay Goths etc.

Don't worry you'll see

Anyway enjoy

Chapter 7

When Dark and Link (who was now going slightly hysterical) got back to Link's place it had been an hour since the end of school and link was close to a breakdown.

"I just don't get it!" Link shouted in frustration yet again

"It's relatively simple; a demon from your fathers past has come back and wants to eat your babies. See simple." Replied Dark

"Wait you never mentioned my dad before, how do you know my dad?"

"Oh he uhh… is a umm… an old friend…" said Dark clearly not comfortable with the subject "I will… tell you more about him later…"

"Right… anyway back to the story of the demon."

"Right, the demon is evil and it is calling all the creatures it can get to aid it on its quest to kill you and Aryll."

"Why does it want to kill me? I thought evil things wanted world domination or something."

"Well world domination is probably near the top of its to do list, Malon is the top of mine!" said Dark with his shark like grin "anyway it wants to kill you and Aryll because it wants to wipe out the Hero of Time's bloodline."

"So does that make me and Aryll relatives the Hero of Time?"

"Yes."

"Okay… so what did my father do to make it so pissed?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that."

"What! Does that mean that you're working for someone? Who?"

"Well technically I'm a shadow so Ganondorf originally but he disappeared so now umm… I'm not sure how to put this but your father."

"What the…" with that Link fell to the floor the concentrated knowledge overwhelming him

When Link woke up his Aryll was back and Dark and her were talking to each other on the sofa

"Wow, so let me get this straight you're a shadow." Aryll was saying

"Yup." Replied Dark nodding

"And were one of Ganondorf's minions."

"Yes but I never liked the guy and besides he is biding his time waiting until he is strong enough to manifest into a proper body after his last thrashing."

"Right so you're not evil."

"Yup not evil in fact I'm helping your dad by protecting you."

"Wow so you've met our parents?"

"Well I have only met your dad but I'm sure your mum is cool enough."

"Awesome!"

"How come you're taking this so well?" asked Link sitting up

"Oh I didn't realise you were awake." Aryll said putting her arm around her brother

"Yeah but seriously I totally freaked!" said Link

"You do that a lot anyway." Said Dark "After all you're a huge drama queen!"

"Am not…" Link muttered

"Yeah you are." Said Aryll "But anyway I kind of guessed that he wasn't normal, after all his eyes glow in the dark and he is just a darker version of you after all you look the same."

"We do?" asked Link more to himself than anyone else. He then looked over at Dark and knew how why he had recognised him from somewhere the moment they had met, the face he was looking at was the same face he saw in the mirror every day.

"Yeah after all since I'm a shadow I can take on any form so I copied yours, painted it a little and made it better!"

"If you call looking like a gay Goth better!"

"I don't and besides it can't be worse than a bi who has mental breakdowns all the time."

"I'm not bi!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Right you keep telling yourself that!"

"Shut up both of you!" interrupted Aryll because she could see this couldn't end well for anyone "Anyway do you know what this creature's name is?" asked Aryll trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic

"I do indeed!"

"Will you tell us?"

"Yup!"

"Well go on then!"

"Fine the demon's name is Majora."

"Majora." Repeated link trying to remember what, if anything he had learned about this creature in ancient history class

"Is that the one that is also a mask?" asked Aryll

"That's the one!" said Dark

"I remember, the Hero of Time went to Termina and he collected lots of masks with magic abilities including the Fierce Deity mask. He awakened the four giants and they helped him defeat Majora. Maybe the giants can help us."

"Good plan but even giants don't live forever, they died ages ago." Said Aryll

"How do you know that?"

"I read."

"Do you two know which legendary artefact the hero used when on his quest to stop Majora?" said Dark to test the siblings' knowledge rather than an actual question

"Wasn't it the Fierce Deity mask?" asked Link (having fallen asleep in that lesson)

"No no it was the Ocarina of Time." Said Aryll at this Dark smirked

"Guess you fell asleep in that class, hey Link. But anyway your right it was the Ocarina of Time."

"I can play the ocarina." Link said quietly

"Really when did you learn to play, I've never heard you." Asked Aryll

"Well Saria gave me one as a present a couple of years back and I have been playing it while you were out so that it didn't interrupt anything."

"Aww how thoughtful." said Dark still grinning, "I think from now on you should be called fairy boy!"

"Why thank you but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer."

"It wasn't an offer." Grinned Dark

"Why don't you play us a piece?" Said Aryll making it sound as though this was a command rather than a suggestion

"Oh goodie!" said Dark

Link sighed but said fine and went upstairs to fetch his ocarina. The ocarina in question was wooden with a strange green part near the mouth piece. It was an elegant instrument which Link had grown to like more and more he was also reminded of the first day he met Saria and Sheik and the friendship they shared.

Link was disturbed from his sentimental sappiness by the sound of Dark shouting "Hurry up!" from downstairs

"Coming!" Link shouted back grabbing a piece of paper as he did so

"Ah here he is." Said Aryll, "Come on then what are you playing?"

"I am going to play a song that I call Saria's song because she wrote it but it has no official name, it was the first song I learnt." And with that Link lifted the ocarina to his mouth and started playing the upbeat song that Saria had written at the age of eleven

"Wow your good at that!" came the surprised voice of Dark once Link had finished

"Yeah." Agreed Aryll smiling at her brother who had gone bright red

"Yeah well as I said Saria taught me so, it's her musical skill not my own."

"Yeah that makes more sense."

"Hey!"

"Shut up both of you, Farore give me strength what is wrong with you guys today!" interrupted Aryll "Dark you said that you had known our father, how did you know him?"

"He umm… got me out of the shadow plain."

"Wow."

"Yeah,"

"What was he like?"

"He was a brilliant warrior it was spectacular to watch him fight and he had a title that I uh… can't remember but you wouldn't have heard his real name…"

"Why?"

"I told you already he used a title and only a few people knew his name."

"Oh. Well that's disappointing."

"You said it."

"I did yes."

"Shut up Link."

"Okay…"

"Hey Dark what did you do with Clyde while you were at school"

"I kept him in his cage and put that in my rucksack." Said Dark opening his rucksack and taking out the cage with Clyde in, Clyde instantly hissed at Link and fired a small rock at him

"Oww…" said Link rubbing his arm

"Sorry he is bred to hate heroes so you know he dislikes you but I'm sure you could tame him a bit.

"Right… oh yeah I've been meaning to ask why did you randomly get up and sing in the middle of class?"

"Oh yeah that was Clyde's fault he started growling at you because I left my rucksack slightly open for him to breath."

"Oh that explains a lot and just to be clear we can't become delusional preachers shouting about monsters and the end of the world."

"Nice idea but however fun that sounds I'm afraid we probably shouldn't do that."

"Wow Dark you have really matured."

"Na it's just I was told not to scare the shit out of too many people."

"Knew it."

A/n

Sorry about the gazillion year wait but this was a bitch added onto the fact I had exams and watching the LoZ cartoon was pretty distracting and disturbing

Ganon is a retarded armadillo and Link is a Perv

Look it up on das tinterweb it is complete lolage if you take it as a joke if you take it any other way you will probably get really depressed and commit suicide

But anyway soooooo sorry about wait normally when people have these massive breaks they have written like 20 million chapters but I'm afraid I have only managed this crapshack of a chapter.

Whenever I rule the world I am going to hang this chapter by its ears and poke it with sticks.

OMG I can take down the sticky note that says do more of Lfls chap 7 YAY

Anyways please review insults; no one would blame you, help, advice, compliments (if any) or anything else

That's all for now folks

C ya l8r


End file.
